Sun and Moon and Stars
by JL Wrighton
Summary: Lifehouse music revolving around Wally and Shayera. Songfic.
1. All In

**Inspired by my all time favorite band, Lifehouse. A series of one shots about the relationship between Shayera and Wally. Please review if you think of any of your favorite songs that you think fit them. **

_**All night staring at the ceiling**_

_**counting for minutes **_

_**I've been feeling this way**_

_**So far away and so alone**_

He still remembered the night that he realized how much she mattered. He had been sitting in bed and thinking to himself that it had been 1 year, 2 months, 18 days, 7 hours, and 3 minutes since she walked away from them. 1 year, 2 months, 18 days, 7 hours, and 3 minutes since she had flown away, into a setting sun that turned her wings to silver and made her face shine like a lighthouse. He had seen her for the last time from the balcony that ran around the top of the mansion. It was there, the dull ache settling in his chest as he watched John down below turn back toward the house, that he realized Shayera was loved by more people then she realized. For a singular mad, half-second, he considered going after her. He could run on the water, it wouldn't be hard. Make her understand how much he needed her in his life.

_**But you know it's alright**_

_**I came to my senses**_

_**Letting go of my defenses**_

_**There's no way I'm giving up this time**_

_**Yeah, you know I'm right here**_

_**I'm not losing you this time**_

And then, when he had been walking through the cafeteria, he heard a very irate Mauri, taking the other Javelin back to the Watchtower hounding on that, "Thangarian harpy who dares come back." Question still claimed permanent whiplash from the speed he gained, racing down the the loading bay and pacing the room at 80 miles an hour for her to get there. He waited for a moment, just until her feet hit the Watchtower ground to race at her, shouting her name like a schoolboy, and wrapping her into a fierce hug.

_**And I'm all in, nothing left to hide**_

_**I'm falling harder than a landslide**_

_**I spend a week away from you last night**_

_**And now I'm calling, calling out your name**_

_**Even if I lose the game, I'm all in**_

_**I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life**_

And he was determined too. Never again was she going to get away from him. Never again would Shayera feel like a traitor that she wasn't, or sit alone in the cafeteria. When Shayera stood alone on the transporter, he'd fall to a halt leaning on her shoulder, flashing his grin with a "Make it a table for two please." He had forgiven her the very moment she'd warned them. He saw how it hurt, better than the others did.

_**There's no taking back what we've got**_

_**Too strong, we've had each other's back for too long**_

_**There's no breaking up this time**_

_**And you know it's okay, I came to my senses**_

_**Letting go of my defenses**_

_**There's no way I'm giving up this time**_

He knew, somewhere deep down in his heart and gut that she would never hurt them again. And unlike others, who were loathe to reveal too much about personal lives around her, he didn't mind anything. Dates, poker nights with the guys, important discoveries at his lab, she knew everything. When he could see that the stress of not reacting to the hate mail, threats and sidled whispers around her, he'd change and offer up his large winter coat to hide her wings, and they'd transport someplace cold, and they'd walk, or sit and talk, until she felt ready to face the music again. He knew that she was scared, but knew that so long as he was with her, the music could play and they'd take it together.

_**And I'm all in, nothing left to hide**_

_**I'm falling harder than a landslide**_

_**I spend a week away from you last night**_

_**And now I'm calling, calling out your name**_

_**Even if I lose the game, I'm all in**_

_**I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life**_

Trusting her with so much brought a heavy price. Whether it slipped one day when they were taking a stroll around Detroit in winter, or she figured it out on her own, she knew how much he loved her. Not cared, and not liked, but loved. And he knew with an equal conviction, that Carter, and John and Hro and produced a woman so hurt and starcrossed in love, that she did not dare to love again, not so soon. But they had all the time in the world, and he made sure that she knew, alive in her heart, that he could wait for her to be ready again.

_**I want it, I want it, I want it**_

_**I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah**_

_**I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah**_

Wanted to love her. Wanted to do all the things that most girls expected and wanted of the men they love. To sweep her off her feet and carry her into the sunset. Well he had tackle-hugged her many times and there was the occasional sunset to be caught as they drove the Javelin back from the mission, but she didn't want those things. All she wanted was to have someone dependable again.

_**And I'm all in, calling out your name**_

_**Even if I lose the game, I'm all in, I'm all in for life**_

_**And I'm all in, nothing left to hide**_

_**I'm falling harder than a landslide**_

_**I spend a week away from you last night**_

_**And now I'm calling, calling out your name**_

_**Even if I lose the game, I'm all in**_

_**I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life**_

_**Yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life**_

Oh yes. He wanted to love her and wasn't afraid of it anymore. Every time she left on a long distance mission, he counted the minutes till the Javelin landed, or her silhouette glowed in the transporter. Nights that she wasn't available to say good night to hurt so much. It took so long to fall asleep when he didn't know if she was okay. Yes, he loved her. As sure as a rising sun, or an ocean tide, he knew.


	2. Falling In

_**Everytime I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<br>**_

When he looked up and realized for the umpteenth time that it was Shayera keeping him safe, watching his back like no one else ever could he couldn't help but feel that warm glow in his chest. But when she was being herself, in jeans and clean tee, or sweating after hours of working out, or standing in the middle of a hallway, lost in a book of foreign language, that he couldn't help the way his heart hitched and then took off as fast as possible. She just looked beautiful in a way that no one could before. When she wasn't thinking of maintaining control of her emotions and let fear, hope and joy flit across her face at their turns, or her face was colored with the work and she still had energy left after working so hard, she looked so beautiful that he could hardly help the "Hey gorgeous"-es that slipped out.

_**I can't wait to tomorrow  
>This feeling has swallowed me whole<br>And know that I've lost control  
>This heart that I've followed<br>Has left me so hollow  
>That was then, this is now, <strong>_

_**Yeah you have changed everything  
><strong>_

She drove him out of bed more than once, but one stuck quite clearly. He'd been at his apartment, at home, asleep when he dreamed that she was dead. The dream had been so real he'd called for a transport to the Watchtower almost instantly as he woke up, and in his flannel pants and no shirt, and absolutely nothing to hide his identity, to race down the hallways and pound on her door until she answered, dragging her back inside as soon as she answered, hugging her, asking if she was alright and turning her around several times to confirm there really was no blood. She'd been aptly furious at first, but he noticed tears fill her eyes that he cared so much as to come and see her.

****_**Everytime I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>That we're falling in<br>I would never do you wrong  
>Or let you down or lead you on<br>Don't look down, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<br>**_

And they went fast together. Not in their relationship, but out there on the ground. She'd fly along the ground, and he'd run at a steady pace, and they could talk over the wind. Those were the best times, when Shayera and Flash became Shayera and Wally, two best friends, being with each other.

****_**I'm standing in your driveway  
>It's midnight and I'm sideways<br>I have to find out if you feel the same  
>Won't be easy, have my doubts too<br>But it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete  
>Yeah you feel like home, home to me<br>**_

He remembered a night they'd fallen asleep on her bed, watching reruns of Andy Griffith, he'd stumbled out to head back to his room. Supergirl and Fire had been walking by, and the rumors had persisted for weeks. She never bothered listening to gossip, and Wally certainly didn't care. People didn't get that she was really not okay with a relationship now in her life. He couldn't blame her, with everything that had happened to her. but he'd been confused for weeks, waking up and looking directly into her face, when she had fallen asleep on his shoulder, seeing the peace and calm that was so rarely present, and wondering, deep within, if it was attributed to sleep or…who she was sleeping next to.

****_**Everytime I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>That we're falling in<br>I would never do you wrong  
>Or let you down or lead you on<br>Don't look down, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in, falling in.<strong>_

His heart felt like a lot of things around her. When he allowed himself to believe that she liked him the same way, and watched her and wondered about how he felt, his heart felt like a glass bottle at sea, tipping and rising with the waves. So happy, but so guarded. He didn't want to rush, like hurrying cooking. It usually resulted to a burnt and charcoal mess. So he played his cards carefully and slow, never completely revealing that falling-in-love feeling that possessed his very soul.

_**All those nights I stayed awake  
>Thinking of all the ways to make you mine<br>All of those smiles will never fade  
>Never run out of ways to blow my mind<br>**_

And he liked thinking of nice things to do for her. Slipping a note that said have a good day into her files she reviewed, or tucking an ice cold beer into her bed when she was gone on missions, knowing that she'd smile with relief. Shayera certainly wasn't a boozer. Alcohol on Thangar wasn't only common, but much stronger then anything on Earth. A beer had the same effect on her that light pain reliever did for a human. The medics refused to carry any though, so if Shayera didn't want to deal with the pain, she'd have to get her own.

_**Everytime I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>That we're falling in<br>I would never do you wrong  
>Or let you down or lead you on<br>Don't look down, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<br>Don't be scared, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<strong>_

And it was worth it. Timing every moment out, to do everything with an air of secrecy that brought a fantastic smile to her lips, even if she already knew who'd done it. To make her smile, was one of his favorite parts of the day and he looked forward to every day he'd have to do it, because in the long run, every smile was worth a million to him. And she was going to know someday soon, that she was priceless to him.


End file.
